


I Won't Say It (I'm in Love)

by godaime_obito



Series: Tumblr Stuff [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Light-Hearted, M/M, just team minato being themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: Fill for the prompt '229. "Somebody's in love!" kakaobi?' for anon.Rin may be Obito's favorite person, but he really wishes she would mind her own business sometimes.





	I Won't Say It (I'm in Love)

Konoha is bustling at midday as Obito slips through the crowd towards the sound of Gai and Kakashi. Their challenges are always loud enough to be heard even on the busiest day. Rin follows closely behind him, giggling and moving around people while in his shadow.

“Whatever you think is funny isn’t,” he insists.

“It’s the very defensiveness that makes it so funny,” Rin hums.

“There is no ‘it’, we’re just going to see Kakashi.”

“You mean you’re stalking him and then blushing and storming off when he talks to you, and I’m following you to see the show.”

“I’m trying to make nice with him after years of rivalry, and he’s making it difficult,” he defends, “ there is no blushing involved.”

“Somebody’s in love!”

“How do you know? I was in love with you for years and you didn’t notice,” he whines.

“False! I did notice, I just ignored it in the hope it would go away. And it did!” She grins at him, like he doesn’t have to re-evaluate half his childhood now.

“That’s mean, Rin-chan,” he complains, a drawn out whine, half in mockery of himself.

“If it makes you feel better, he’s in love with you too,” she chirps.

“Rin!” he cries, “you can’t confess  _for_  other people.”

“If I didn’t help a little you two would never get anywhere. He’s got less emotional awareness than a Kiri-nin and you’re shyer than a school girl.”

“That depends on the school girl.”

“Shyer than any school girl other than the Hyuuga heiress.”

“Fair enough,” he admits. “There they are!”

Obito comes to a stop and then slips around the corner of a building, dragging Rin with him. Peering out around the corner he tries to gauge how much longer the current competition will last.

“Are they juggling fruit?” Rin wonders aloud, and scrunches her brow in confused bemusement.

“That’s nothing on what they were doing six days ago.”

“What were- never mind,” she cuts herself off, “I don’t want to know. Remember when they just sparred with each other?”

“They’ve been at it for years. Even sparring had to get old eventually,” he answers.

Rin hums sceptically as she continues to stare. “So are you going to run away again as soon as he sees you?”

“No.” The fruit begins to fall. It seems the round goes to Gai, if only barely.

“Kakashi!” she shouts, “do you want to go for ramen with us?”

“Maa,” he drawls, eyes crinkling in that masked grin of his, “I don’t see why not.”

“Great!” Rin wastes no time in grabbing them both by the wrist and pulling them along towards Ichiraku’s. Assuming (correctly) that if she let them go one or both would disappear on her.

“Why don’t you sit next to each other? It’s been so long since you’ve gotten the chance to talk,” she suggests and takes a seat by the wall.

Obito is still strangling to remember how words work in time to order when Rin pops up from her seat.

“Oh no, I just remembered, I have to do… um,” she tappers off. “I have to visit Kushina-nee. Have fun!” she finishes and slips out right as Ayame comes take their order.

This is not Obito’s day.


End file.
